


Nightmares

by softelmax



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst + tooth rotting fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I mean theres no way Yaz is completely fine after all the events during spyfall, Nightmares, PTSD, based off of the prompt "stay with me", thasmin, this is the episode that broke me layteas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: Yaz has been putting on a mask and pretending she was okay since the encounter at vor, but when she starts having intense nightmares, only the doctor can help.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back into my writing groove! I've got lots of ideas for upcoming fics inspired by Spyfall. Here's a quick hurt/comfort oneshot for now!  
> -clara  
> (awkwardtimelady on tumblr)

Insomnia wasn't anything new to Yasmin Khan. All her life, she struggled with sleep. She had fond memories of drinking cinnamon milk with her father when she was a child on nights where she just couldn’t get her brain to cooperate.   
But this was different. This time, she feared falling asleep, and would do anything to prevent it.   
She sighed quietly.   
The clock on her nightstand read 3:37 am and she had just finished the pot of coffee.  
She considered waking up Ryan for some company, but she couldn’t bring herself to. He had a long couple of days too. She wasn't the only one who saw bad things. She should be able to handle this stuff. She was a copper for god's sake.   
Her muscles were sore and her eyes ached for sleep, but every time she closed her eyes for longer than a blink, she saw those creatures and that...place.   
And so, she decided that the best way to deal with this, was to stay up reading for the next few days.  
Just until things settled down.  
Just until she felt okay again.  
She needed a change of scenery, she decided, so she took her book and her blanket and made her way down the TARDIS hallway to the sitting room.  
She tossed the blanket on the couch and sat down. She opened her book and started reading the first sentence on the top of the page.   
She barely made it 2 pages until her eyelids started feeling unbearably heavy. Her limbs went dead and she felt herself succumbing to darkness, as quickly as it came on. 

_She snapped her eyes open, horrified and frozen. She was back in that in between place.The long tendril like stocks are still tall and looming. The fog almost completely covering the ground._   
_Her lungs ached for clean air, but somehow she knew that if she breathed in, the air will be full of nothing but toxic fumes._   
_She started to feel woozy, the world seemed to shift and bend on its own around her._   
_Her heart pounded and her vision went dark around the edges. She stumbled, and jerked her hand out to catch herself. Her hand finds one of the dark tendrils. it burns with the contact, but there's a sticky solution on them, she couldn’t get it free._   
_She couldn’t fight it anymore and inhaled, and the cold toxic air entered her lungs and desintegrated her body._

She jerked awake, still convinced she’s suffocating.  
She took long gasping breaths, heaving and sobbing.   
“It’s okay love, you're safe. I promise. Open your eyes. Listen to my voice.  
She looked beside there. On her left, the doctor is sitting on the floor next to her. One hand on her shoulder, pulling her close.   
She takes a few deep shuddering breaths, attempting to control herself.  
“D-doctor?”  
“Yes. It's me. You're on the TARDIS. You're safe. It was just a dream”  
“I- i was dead, but still somehow alive? It was so cold and so scary” she says frantically, in between gasps for air.   
She broke down again, burying her face in the doctor’s shoulder.   
The doctor stroked her hair.   
“I know. I know. You’re okay now. I’m going to give you something to help you sleep. Is that okay?”   
She kept her face buried in the doctor’s shoulder as she nodded ‘yes’. A small part of her brain registered that The doctor smelled like lemons and vanilla.  
It was better to focus on the scent of her hair and the texture of it against her cheek than what she had relived. She felt the doctor stick something to the top of her hand. It felt like a patch or a sticker. Whatever it was, she felt the effects almost immediately. She felt calmer, and suddenly less scared and more sleepy.   
She twisted her fingers into the doctor’s hair, and focused on inhaling her scent and blocking out that night.   
They stayed like that for a while. Yaz’s sobs turned into shaky breathing, which turned into hiccups.  
She had no idea how much time had passed until the doctor tapped lightly on her shoulder.   
“Yaz?’”  
“Mmm” She couldn’t form proper words, she felt as if her body was trying to catch up on all the relaxation it had missed over the last week.  
“We should probably get up now, c’mon. I’ll walk you to your room.  
It was so peaceful against The Doctor’s warm body. She didn't want to stand up. Her limbs were full of lead.  
“Yaz?”  
She was in a dream like state. Her head felt floaty and for the first time since the incident .  
She didn’t say anything again, but Yaz felt her detangling herself from her tight grip.   
She whined unintelligibly at the change in contact and warmth, but she then felt hands on her legs and back. Before she could realize what was going on, The Doctor scooped her up in her arms, bridal style. She felt herself being carried up the stairs and into the hallway. As they turned the corner, she realized how strong The Doctor’s arms were. Which was surprising because she had never seen her work out. She melted against the touch and was disappointed when she heard the creaking of her bedroom door opening.   
The Doctor gently set her down on the bed. For the first time since the patch kicked in, Yaz opened her eyes.  
“W...wait” she said groggily   
The doctor turned around “Yes?”  
She felt herself about to succumb to sleep, but she managed to get out   
“Doctor...stay with me. Just for tonight.”  
The doctor shifted where she was standing as if she was weighing her options. Yaz had seen her do it before, every time she had started to say something about before they knew her, or when she was a man, and had stopped herself. As if she was deciding how close to get.   
After what looked like a long internal battle, she slipped off her boots.   
“A’lright” She said, finally,  
Yaz let her head drop on the pillow as The Doctor swung her legs over her, and laid down next to her. In her last conscious moments, She felt the doctor press her body into hers, and wrap her arms around her chest.   
“I’m here. You’re safe” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes 13 is a big spoon :)  
> (as always, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome!)


End file.
